Prank Wars: The Matteney Edition
by SimplyMatteney
Summary: Rated Mature for questionable actions that result from inappropriate prank wars. That means no kiddie eyes! I may or may not be completely mortified for actually penning this one. Let me know what you think! This is solely based on CC, Matthew and their sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

"MATTHEW!"

Hearing the shrill scream from across trailers, that was mostly anger with just a hint of competition, Matthew Perry smiled to himself in satisfaction. This little prank war Courteney had started against him wasn't going to last very long with the tricks he had up his sleeve.

He was prepared for her water bucketing, easily dodged the silly string cans, and laughed at her failed attempts to scare him with rubber spiders.

She wasn't going to win this one. Waltzing out of his trailer, chest puffed in self-pride, he didn't even have to knock on her door, for standing outside her trailer, his petite co-star was staring at the roof.

The place he had relocated all of her furniture and personal belongings.

"Oh, You think this is funny, Perry?"

"Oh, I think it's incredibly funny," he chuckled back, crossing his arms across his chest, admiring his handy work.

Balling her fists in frustration, Courteney turned to face her co-star. Although she loved Matthew to death, and was sure there was something else going on between them besides just friendship, she wanted to smack him in the face in that current moment.

Instead, she opted for a vengeful threat.

Lowering her voice an octave, she stood on her toes, propping herself so that their noses were almost touching.

"You'll pay for this one, Matthew Langford Perry."

"Is that so?" he quipped back, closing the distance even more, trying to intimidate her in the most friendly of ways. "Is that a threat, Ms. Cox?"

But she stood her ground.

"No, Matthew, that's a promise," she whispered, staring him down for a few moments, the intensity with which she did piercing right through those blue eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a trailer to redecorate."

She backed down, firmly spun on her toes, and headed towards the prop department, hoping to find a ladder.

"Let me at least help you get it all back down," he offered, jogging down the lane after her.

"No, I've got it. No help needed from the enemy." She offered him a sarcastic smile and made off on her merry way.

He watched her saunter off around the corner, taking particular notice of the way she shook her ass at him, almost like she knew he was watching and trying to give him a show. He chuckled at the thought, and then set out to find the ladder he had stowed away in the alley behind their trailers.

She truthfully didn't know how she was going to get him back. Her pranking up to this point had been mediocre, earning her failures on every attempt. She knew she had to up her game, but how?

She could always enlist in the help of the other boys on set, surely they would know how to out prank the master prankster.

As she entered the production room, a few of the sound guys still hanging around on their lunch break, the light bulb above her head flashed with inspiration.

"Hey Tom, hey Mark," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey Courteney," they both replied.

"Anything we can do for you?" offered the latter.

"Actually, there is," she responded.

"Do you guys happen to know where I could get a ladder, by any chance?"

"What did you need done? We can do it for you."

"Oh, I don't wanna trouble you," she said, waving her arms in protest. "Matthew and I are kind of in the middle of this prank war and he kind of, um, moved all my trailer furniture onto the roof of my trailer," she admitted, a bit embarrassed by their antics.

The men shared a chuckle before getting up from where they were sitting.

"Don't worry about it Court, we'll have your stuff back to normal in no time."

She smiled in thanks as the men found a ladder and made their way off towards the trailer lot, waited a second to make sure they were around the corner, and dove at her chance.

Rummaging through Mark's bag, she found exactly what she was looking for: his pill box.

She had remembered overhearing him speaking with some of the other crew members about his "bathroom problem" and how his doctor had put him on medication that he refused to take and was flushing daily, making his wife think he was minding the doctor's orders; he surely wouldn't mind if one dose was missing.

And since Matthew was going to be in tight pants for the next 9 hour shoot of their "throw back" episode, there was absolutely no way he would ever pull another prank on her ever again.

Laxatives.

She had him

—

The next morning around 10, Courteney walked to Matthew's trailer with a new hop in her step and a fresh new outlook on life. She couldn't wait to get him back for the countless nights of shaving cream in her hair and replacing her clothes with garbage bags when she went to shower.

This ended today.

Clutching two ice cream cones, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pill. It struck her as odd that a laxative would have a blue tint, but she paid no mind to it, embedding it into the chocolate ice cream before walking up the steps to his trailer and knocking on the door.

He was already dressed in full Chandler garb for the day, right down to the tight, leather pants.

There was no way he was getting out of this outfit easily.

Perfect.

He smiled cautiously at her.

"Well hello, my dear. What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"There was ice cream in the snack tent and I figured I'd bring you some before you have to go off to set since you have to miss lunch," she offered sweetly, licking her cone while simultaneously thrusting the other in his direction.

Completely misjudging her motives, he took the offer, and, as she had expected (and how he always ate his ice cream cones) bit off the top half of the scoop, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing.

She giggled, the gluttonous bite giving him a chocolate goatee effect.

"Here, let me help you with that," she giggled, using her thumb to get the ice cream remnants off of his cheek.

"You wanna come in? I've got about an hour and a half before I've gotta be on set and there's nothing on tv," he asked her genuinely.

"I've actually gotta go get ready for wardrobe, but I'll be over in about a half hour or so. Deal?"

"Sounds good," he replied, shooting her a grin.

She internally chuckled to herself as she walked back to her trailer. As much as she would absolutely love to witness him struggling with his rock star pants as the drug overtook his bowels, she would admire her handy work from afar.

She returned to her trailer, fuddling around with odds and ends as she awaited the phone call (if he could even make one) that was sure to come within the hour.

As she sank into her couch, flipping carelessly through a magazine, the buzzing in her pocket made her grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes?" she answered in a sing song voice, knowing by the goofy contact picture what sorry, blue-eyed boy was on the other end of the call.

"You need to come over here. Right. Now."

"And why is that?" she replied, noting the immense frustration in his voice while she tried to suppress her giggles.

"I need your help with a… a situation. And considering I'm pretty sure it was your special ice cream treat that caused it, you get to fix it."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she giggled, the tension in his voice mounting with each lapsed breath.

"Courteney. Bass. Cox," he breathed huskily into the phone.

"Get. Your tiny little ass. Over here. Now."

The tone in his voice was one she had never heard before. If she hadn't known he was currently trying to bust out of his pants due to intestinal crampage, it might have turned her on.

"Be there in a second," she replied, equally as sultrily as his voice had just come across to her.

She tried to prepare herself mentally for the mess she was about to witness, but as he yanked her inside his trailer, there was absolutely no way she would have ever been able to mentally prepare herself.

Oh, she had created a situation in his pants alright.

But the little blue tint in the pill hadn't done what she had expected it to do.

Seeing the compromised waistband of his tight, leather pants, she immediately realized she had taken the wrong pill.

And Matthew had the growing erection to prove it.

She didn't know whether she should laugh, cry, turn red, apologize, or fall on the floor dead.

A slightly altered combination of the above resulted, as she crumbled to his couch in an outburst of laughter.

"You think this is funny?!" he echoed her from the previous day's events.

"Oh, Matty. This is better than funny," she said between laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought it was a laxative, but this. This is a thousand times better than that!"

She continued laughing while Matthew paced the trailer, not even bothering to cover his ever growing problem.

"Court, I have to go to the set in like, forty five minutes, what the hell do you expect me to do about this?!"

"You could always call up Jill," she suggested, her words still chopped up by her unending laughter.

"W-who the hell is Jill?"

She put her hand up in the air, showing him how the five fingers formed the letters J-I-L-L, and then motioned for him to relieve himself, giggling as she did so.

As he continued to curse the level she had gone to in their childish prank war, she got an idea.

She could completely up her game here.

Composing herself, she stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a step towards him, placing one hand softly on his cheek, the other barely resting on the waistband of his pants.

"Or," she whispered. "I could help you out."

Staring intently into his eyes, she internally fist pumped, seeing the look on his face go from pissed off adult to hormonal teenager in a matter of seconds.

He gulped, inadvertently bucking at her touch, closing his eyes as her hand came into closer contact with the bulge in his pants.

"Y-you don't have, you don't have to do that," he stammered, trying his hardest to detract from her gaze, but failing as the hand on his cheek pulled his gaze back down to hers, entrapping him in those crystal blue eyes.

"Of course I do. How could I leave you here with such a big mess on your hands?" she asked, her voice almost able to solve said problem by itself.

She slowly walked him to his couch, following him down as his knees buckled on contact with the sofa's edge.

She took a seat, straddling his lap, securing her arms at the back of his neck, toying with the hair at the base. Almost as if instinctively, he rested his hands on her hips, rubbing up and down her thighs as she settled herself.

"Now, Matty," she began, inherently giggling as he closed his eyes, his tongue outlining his lips in frustration to be doing the same thing to hers.

"How exactly do you suggest we fix this little….problem…that you've gotten yourself into?"

As she said the word "problem" his hips bucked up against her in pattern with the moan that formed in his throat. It took all her strength not to give in to him, but if she was going to win this, she had to keep her cool.

"We should probably start with getting you out of these pants, right?" she whispered.

All he could do in response was nod, watching as she lifted herself off of his lap and onto her knees, undoing his shoes before she could get to his belt.

Internally taking deeper and deeper breaths, she glanced up at him before moving on to his belt, the glaze in her eyes matching that of his, as she toyed with the buckle, running her fingers along his waistline softly before discarding his pants altogether, leaving him in a tented pair of boxer shorts.

Her only thought, other than how much she would love to call the prank war a truce and actually help him solve the dilemma she had created, was, "Impressive."

"Thanks," he giggled.

Oops.

She had thought out loud again, hadn't she?

Don't lose it now, you're in charge here! she mentally scolded herself.

"Of course," she replied, dropping her voice down an octave, "you have me to thank for that."

And as she mentally high fived herself, she boldly went where she never thought she would before.

Without going on a few dates with him first, anyhow.

Starting at the waistband of his boxers, she ran her hand, light as a feather, a slowly torturing pace, down his entire member.

If his breathing hadn't been rapid before, it sure as hell was now.

Convincing herself she hadn't dreamed it, she grinned when she heard him moan her name ever so softly, peeking up for just a second to see his head hung back on the back of the couch, his arms gripping the cloth at his sides, his eyes shut tight.

She stood up again, reclaiming her rightful place on top of his…err…throne, the now lack of fabric really making it hard for her not to discard her own at that moment. She ran her hands down the front of his cotton t-shirt, watching him as the passion in his eyes drowned out any other emotion in his body.

Except for one.

There was this inkling, almost a sparkle in his eye, that she caught, that wasn't completely lust-driven. There was genuine want to be with her.

She could see it in his eyes.

And she could feel it.

She placed her hands on either of his shoulders and brought her lips to the base of his ear, gently nibbling for a second before she spoke again.

"Matty," she whispered, the sound barely audible even to him. As he moaned in response, bringing his hands to rest on the small of her back so he could pull her in closer, she breathed her next question:

"What do you want?"

"You." He breathed in response. It was something completely unexpected, but still so wanted from her deepest desire that she had absolutely no control of her next action.

She brought herself to face him once again, seeing that same look of longing in his eyes that was now seeming to take over. Without warning, he lunged his face into hers, completely encasing her mouth with his, devouring every inch of her that he could within that small frame of time.

The power of that kiss stole the wind from her pipes, stirred up emotions she had never felt before.

She gripped onto his neck a bit tighter, pulling him closer as he pulled her bottom lip between his, sucking lightly, earning a moan from her.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his body, or as tight as she could while they were still constrained to a couch, feeling the effects of that little blue pill through her jeans.

The sudden realization of the fabric barrier created more frustration within the both of them.

He traced his tongue along the line of her lips, begging her for entrance, needing to taste her.

She easily complied, eliciting moans from both of them as he attempted to devour her whole.

His tongue explored her, something brand new and yet so familiar, needing to taste every inch of her.

He removed his lips from hers, bringing them instead to rest at the pulse point at her collarbone; the noise she made as he sucked at the tender flesh there euphoric in sound. He bucked up into her lap, needing to feel her.

She clutched to his shirt, needing to feel more closure.

He pulled her face down to his again, wrapping her in the most passionate, open-mouthed kiss she had ever experienced. The way his lips traced along her own had her clutching to his chest for support, nothing else able to keep her upright in that moment.

As he pulled away, needing to look her in the eyes, she suddenly realized what she was doing.

Or rather, what she wasn't doing.

Smiling coyly, she placed one more tender kiss on his lips, lingering in the passion of the moment before descending his body. She left a trail of wet kisses through his t-shirt down his chest, his stomach, and finally on the line of his boxers.

Tracing small circles at the top of his thighs, she inhaled sharply before looking up to meet his gaze one more time.

"Matty?" she whispered, the satisfaction of seeing him in this moment her own form of pleasure.

"Mhm?" he barely made out, his hand resting on her cheek, mimicking the motions she was making to his own soft flesh.

"I win this round."

Standing up, she suppressed a giggle as his face contorted from one of immense passion to one of utter confusion.

Before he was able to mutter a, "Huh?" she saw herself out the trailer door, knowing there was no way in hell he would be able to follow her in his current situation.

She sank into the couch of her own trailer feeling sadly empty, her feelings for him never before this strong. Of course, she could have put the entire prank war behind them, but at the same time, she thought this would make things more interesting. If he was genuinely interested, he would come back. She figured it was worth a shot.

Ten minutes later, her phone buzzed with a new text message. Cautiously, she read over it, her heart beat racing faster as her eyes scanned the presumptuous text.

Text from Matty: I guess you'd rather have me be in a relationship with Jill then, huh? How about you let me take you out on a real date and I'll decide who the better woman is. PS: This isn't over…. ;)


	2. Chaptee 2: The Battle Continues

Prank wars part 2: the battle comtinues

Tis portion is a bit more sensual than "prank centered", Courteney thinks Matthew has finally given up, but has he really? Can one truly out- prank the master prankster? Does prank even mean "prank" anymore? Have I gone off the deep end by continuing this saga?!

Rated R for adults acting like teenagers. Or M for adult content. Whatever you wanna call it, baby eyes shouldn't be reading this.

* * *

><p>She couldn't decide which one of the many emotions she should side with.<p>

There was a part of herself that was glad he had, err, relieved himself, and sitauted the problem. But there was also that sadness that she hadn't had the courage to do it herself. While at the same time, she was proud of herself for being about to resist.

Then there was the confusing nature of the rest of his text message. He wanted to go out on a date with her? How classy. How romantic. How many butterflies has she eaten for lunch that day? Because they were currently filling her stomach to capacity.

This wasn't over? Winky face? There were so many different ways that that could be interpreted, she decided to just leave it to rest and bring it up with him later; torturing him was fun, why not drag out the charade they had begun earlier just a little while longer?

Though she was otherwise occupied with filming scenes through the remainder of the day, Courteney's thoughts were still preoccupied by the ambiguity of Matthew's message. Though on the surface it seemed innocent, she knew there was so much more to it than that.

She returned to her trailer after shooting at around three o'clock the next morning, completely exhausted and wanting to do nothing more than collect her belongings, shower, and return home to pass out.

The note taped to her door in his familiar handwritting, however. prevented her from doing so. It was a folded piece of paper, her name written across the front flap while the contents of the note under the flap remained a mystery.

As she intended to keep it that way until she got a proper night's rest to process all that had happened that day.

Placing the note on her bedside table, she feel into a deep sleep, her dreams seeming to be a DVD extras reel of alternatre endings to the compromising situation she and her co-star had been in earlier.

As her alarm brought her back to reality, grabbing her phone off of the bedside table to silence the shrill ringing, she suddenly sat bolt right up as she brushed the note onto the floor, remembering she hadn't yet read its contents. She stared at the piece of paper for a few moments, chewing on her lip nervously as she reread her name on the front of the card over and over. Taking a short breath, she finally opened the piece of paper.

CC-

Bringing on the dessert without a proper meal first? I'll hace to teach you better manners. Meet me at my place tonight. Wear something comfotable. Not that you don't look good in anything you put on, but I'd leave the stlettos at home tonight. No tricks. Possibly treats. And of course, delicious food provided by yours truly (me). If you don't show up, I'll be eternally devistated, and you'll be consumed by my sadness for the rest of your life. So i would take that into consideration, and think about those consequences before you make your decision. Have a good day on set. See you later (hopefully) - Matty. PS: you have officially ruined ice cream for me, I hope you're satisfied with yourself.

The giddiness building inside her mixed with the giggles his quips had elicited made her head spin with a whirl of emotions. She read the note a few more times, her smile getting bigger an bigger each time she got to the bottom. Realizing that she was going to be late for her call if she didn't get going, she tucked the note saftely into her jeans pocket and headed out

Her scenes that day weren't anything too intense; it was the last day of shooting before they wrapped that particular episode, so the odds and ends shooting meant a few hours of sitting around before she could go home for the weekend.

And those free hours she spent thinking about the date she had that night.

She had a date.

A date.

Ever since she'd met Matthew, there was something entirely different about him than any other man she'd ever met before.

She trusted him easily, which is something she normally didn't do; it had taken all of her past relationships almost a year to break down the defensive walls she built around herself, but Matthew eased his way in quicker than she had ever allowed anyone else to. He wasn't just a good friend and someone she could get along with easily on set. He listened to her. He helped her with any problems she had. He always had good advice. He didn't mind spending the day walking aimlessly around, with absolutely no destination; they could spend hours on their down days roaming aroung, talking about absolutely anything under the sun with not a dull moment. There was never an awkward silence. She liked that. The level of comfort at which they were at around each other gave her a sense of security, a sense of home that she had never expierenced before. He was he bestfriend, and now he was taking her on a date.

Which was exactly what she needed.

And coming from what they had been through the day before, she was ind of intrigued to see the romantic side of him. Sure, she had seen his sensitive side, heard stories of his previous relationsips. But she was really ready to expierence that side of him for herself.

Standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom when she returned home from set, she almost scolded herself for putting as much effort into her outfit as she was. She usually didn't care if her hair was entirely put together or if her makeup was perfect because it took too much effort, and she and Matthew were comfortable arounf each other so a pair of jeans and a sweater usually sufficed. This night, however, she really wanted to impress him. And if he was going to buy her dinner, the least she could do was make herslef look good. Eventually, she settled for a simple (comfortable) black dress. It wasn't the type you would wear to a five star resturant, but a bit nicer than one you would wear to a night club. It was strapless and ended mid- thigh, showing off her curves. She finished off the outfit with a pair of black flats. As she completed her hair and makeup, keeping with the theme of simplicity, she admired herself in the mirror and smiled.

Tonight would be a good night.

She grabbed her clutch and a jacket, walking out to her car. Thinking the whole ride there of their night together. As she reached Matty's house, she took a deep breath before knocking.

She was a bit concerned when he opened the door, and revealed all of the lights being off. The note said no tricks, right?

But as she stepped into the dimly lit kitchen, she realized why the lighting was so off.

The candle lit kitchen leading all the way into the living room was a nice touch.

And it may or may not have made her heart do cartwheels inside her chest cavity.

She remained standing, watching him walk around putting the finishing touches on the meal.

Once that, she glaned into the kitcheneete further in the room cluttered with dirty dishes, she realized he had made himself.

If her heard had been doing cartwheels before, it was now a professional stunting cheerleader, backflipping all over the place.

Finally finshing with the now perfect meal, he made his way over to where she was standing. His smile gleaming from the candlelight.

"Wow," he breathed, almost speechless as he took a second to just take in how beautiful she looked.

"You look absolutely amazing."

she blushed as he took her by the hand, leading her to the livingroom.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself," she replied sweetly, the voice inside her head repeating a thousand times over, Damn does he look good. "When you said the food would be provided by 'yours truly', i didn't know that you meant you would actually be cooking us dinner. I'm impressed, Perry."

"Didn't know i could cook, did you?" he chuckled, sitting down himself.

"I mean, Iv'e seen you make Easy Mac before, but you don't exactly need a stovetop to do that." As she glanced down at the coffee table in front of her, she giggled.

It was fancier than normal, maybe a bit of seasoning and the addition of dinner rolls, but he had indeed placed Kraft Easy Mac down in front of her.

"Oh Matty, you've really outdone yourself," she said, putting on a fake impressed tone.

"Just wait until you taste it," he gloated.

After we decided on one of the three choices of movies he picked out earlier that day, we proceeded to take our seats on his couch, choosing to sit just a little closer to each other than we have in the past.

Picking up his plate and fork, loading his pasta onto it, he reached out his hand, leaning over to her, feeding it to her. She over exagggeratedly chewed it, praising him gently for the hard work he had put into their meal.

"you must have been slaving over this hot stove all day for this," she joked, picking up her own fork and plate to feed herself. He chuckled back.

"Well I figured it would only be appropriate."

She smiled at him sweetly, staring into his eyes that glowed in the candlelight for a moment before returning to the film and gourment meal in front of her.

"so," she started out hesitantly. "No tricks, meaning you've called a truce on our prank war?"

"Oh absolutely," he replied. "There's no way I can come back from you slipping me a Viagra pill and leaving me blue and balled in my trailer."

She nearly chocked on her pasta, trying not to laugh at his bluntness.

"I told you, I didn't know it was Viagra!-"

"CC, I'm just kidding," he laughed, watching her face turn red as she tried to cover for herself.

"I really am sorry," she started after a moment.

"It's okay," he smiled back at her in reassurance. "Jill and I had quite the lovely afternoon."

"ha Ha."

"you ready for dessert?" he chuckled, breaking the silence that settled around them.

"Hell yeah, Perry!" she chirped in.

He walked into the kitchen, returning with what was quite possibly the most extravagant cupcake she had ever seen before.

"Only the best for my personal Monica Geller," he smiled, watching as her eyes grew bigger tha her stomach.

"Always been a fat kid at heart."

He was perfect.

He sliced the giant cupcake down the middle, gave her her half, and laughed as she nearly inhaled the morsel.

"Oh my god, Matty, this is delicious! Where'd you get it?"

"I see how it is, you like the professional bakery goods better than my homemade mac and cheese." He gave her a fake pout, not being able to hold it for long; how could he not smile at the way her face scrunched up when she laughed at him?

He reached his hand to where her face was, brushing his thumb lightly across her small nose to remove the frosting. She leaned into his touch, blushing slightly as he moved his hand to cup her face.

Suddenly, they were both leaning in as he pulled her in for a kiss.

It wasn't necessarily calm and sweet either.

He needed to taste her, and doing so from this sitting position on the couch was not cutting it.

Placing one more tender kiss on her lips, he pulled away standing up and leading her with him to the middle of the room as he crashed his lips onto hers once again.

Taking advantage of the closeness, kissing her as deeply as their bodies would allow them to without becoming one person.

He rested one hand on the small of her back, the toehr on the back of her head, keeping her close to him as he sucked her bottom lip. She pulled herself closer, using the lapes of his jacket as leverage as his tongue entered her, exploring her mouth like it was uncharted territory.

She let out a small whimper as his hands found their way down to her ass, squeezing it lightly through the thin fabric of her dress. Wanting a bit more of a prop, he walked them towards the nearest wall and leaned her back up against it, never once removing his lips from hers.

As he kissed her still more and more passionately , he let his hands roam her body, tracing the curves of her frame with feather light fingertips, creating a mixture of emotions as a chill shot up her spine while heat pooled in her lower belly.

As she tried to tease him in the same way, he gently grabbed her hands, stopping her, holding both wrists slightly above her head as to restrict her, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"you had your own fun," he breathed huskily, his body flesh against hers, lips teasing at the lobe of her ear. "Now its my turn."

He could feel her breath intensify against his chest, and took her ear lobe between his lips, sucking the tender flesh there before tracing an outline of her neck with his kisses, nipping and sucking in all the right places, earning sighs and moans from her throat as she struggled against his restraining grasp.

He gently sucked at the base of her neck, causing her to squirm against his frame, her hips bucking against his, causing him to grunt against her soft flesh.

He placed his free hand on her hip, rocking gently against her, eliciting a whispered "Matty" from her breath. Smiling into her skin, he continued sucking on her neck, thanking the gos that she had worn something strapless that night as his lips ventured lower onto her exposed flesh.

It was pure torture. He buried his nose between her breasts, placing kisses across the fabric of her dress. She had at this point given up on trying to remove her hands from the lock her had on them, and was simply slumped against the wall, the only thing keeping her up being his body.

Barley.

It was also the reason she was finding it hard to stay standing in the first place.

He kneaded her breast through the fabric of the dress before letting his hand fall loosely down her front, outlining her stomach, her hips, and finally stopping at her waistline.

Hearing her breath become ragged, he smiled, taking her lips prisoner of his own once again as he teased his fingers every so lightly back and forth across her panty line, getting just a bit lower each time.

"Matty, please" she whispered in between kisses, whimpering as he traced alonger her inner thigh, stopping short each time of where she wanted him to go.

He gave her one more passionate kiss, the wet hot emotions building up and bursting through his hips, he covered his lips onto hers as that sweet taste filled his mouth, before pulling away.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he simultaneously, but slowly, released the grip he had on her wrists, letting them fall slowly to rest on his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer.

They stared into each other's eyes, both with swollen lips still parted slightly from the previously ended kiss.

He brought his now free hand up to brush the hair out of her face, lightly rubbing her cheek with his thumb, never once leaving her stare.

Boldly, he took his hand that was till tracing circles on her hips, and ever so lightly, dragged his finger across her waistline one time back and forth. Watching her eyes intently, seeming to glaze over with every passing stroke, he finally gave in, running his fingers unexpectedly right between her thighs, as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Before she was even able to fully comprehend what his magic fingers were doing, she felt a breeze around her, and she was suddenly being moved.

He had opened the door and shifted her into the door way, hands now situated firmly on her hips.

She opened her eyes in confusion, being caught off gaurd as he kissed her firmly on the lips one more time before bringing his lips to her ear.

"Jill says you're welcome. You don't out prank the prank master, sweetheart."

And with that, he promptly shut the door, leaving a still passion-stricken, confused- faced Courteney standing unsatisfied on the opposite side of the door she was basically dry humping against.

Oh, he was good.

But that was just cruel.

And to think that a man could actually stop himself from finishing out a task in such a compromised position?

She would eventuallu have to find out what would happen when the two of them weren't pranking each other

For now, she stomped off to her car, extremely frustarted in multiple fashions.

How was she going to top that?

He sighed, leaning his forehead against the door.

It absolutely killed him to have to dump her outside like that, when he would have much rather taken her to his bed and spent the weekend finding out what kind of potential they really had.

It killed him even more to have to cheat on her with Jill for the second night in a row.

But that was the price he had to pay to teach her not to mess with him when it came to prank wars.

she would learn.

And when she did, he would rewad her fully, in more ways than he had even explored tonight..


	3. Chapter 3: Taking it to the next level

Prank wars part 3: Taking it to the next level

Rated M for mature ( although they're completely immature for starting a prank war in the first place.)

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, they completely avoivded each other. It wasn't entirely by choice; they were filming different scenes on set, so part of the reason was work.<p>

But after the work day was done, or even in between takes or on lunch breaks, they mentally tested themselves, trying to see how long they could go without giving in to the temptaion of wanting to see one another. While they wouldn't readily admit it, they found themselves needing, craving the feel of the other, and it scared them both. It didn't matter that their previous two relations had been provoked due to a silly "prank war", they both knew deep down that there were other underlying meanings, and that the temptations that they were stirring within one another were evtually going to surface, and reach a breaking point.

For now the war could continue...

* * *

><p>Both craving his touch while at the same time wanting to get him back for leaving her high and dry (more like hot and bothered) at their last meeting, Courteney was fully prepared to get him back. She placed the last needed item in her black, drawstring bag and headed to Matthew's house, putting her acting craft to use as she pulled out her cell phone and contacted his locksmith.<p>

"Excuse me, Sir?" she began softly.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the man answered.

"I locked myself out of my house and my boyfriend went out. Is there anyway you could let me back in?" she asked innocently.

"Of course."

Soon after the locksmith and arrived and opened Matthew's door, she waited until she was sealed inside, behind it to let out a sigh of relief and ear to ear grin.

Then, she set to work...

First removing her bag and a smaller ziploc of rose petals, letting them trail off her fingertips from the entrance of his house making a trail to the bedroom, ending in a flourish across the bed. On each of the tables on either side of the bed, she placed tall cnadles, lighting them to be sure the lighting would be proper with the bedroom lamps off. And to her satisfaction; it was perfect.

Taking a deep breath, she removed two black silk restraints from the bag and hung them loosely around each bed post.

She had never done anything like this before. She thought she would be more nervous. Oddly, she was excited.

All she had to do now was wait for him to get back from the set.

Closing the door so that she could essentially hide behind it. She sat on the armchair and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

A half an hour went by.

An hour more.

Still another hour.

He was still not back, and she was beginning to grow tired.

The games on her phone were no longer amusing her, and she was about to start dozing off, until she heard a click on the door and her entire body went hot.

She tensed up, gripping the third restraint that she had tightly in her hands.

She heard him knock off his shoes, sigh, and walk into the bathroom, off of his bedroom. A moment later, the water in the shower began to run.

The entire fifteen minutes he was in the shower, she could picture all the countours of his stark naked body; his hair slicked back, the water outlining the countours of his abs, making it hard for her to keep a grip on anything.

She suppressed a gulp, reminding herself that she had to keep control when he came back in the room. However, as the water shut off and she heard him enter the room she was currently hiding in, it became a bit harder.

Like a typical male, he had reentered the room in all his post shower glory wearing nothing but a towel.

She had to hold her breath to keep from letting the noise in her throat escape.

He uttered a confused breath, but she was quick, knowing the she had to keep herself in a position of dominance.

She sneaked her arms up around his shoulders, tying the silk cloth around his eyes as she felt his body tense under her touch, not exactly sure how to react.

"Don't worry, its just me," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to bring herself as close to his ear as possible, lingering their for just a moment as she relished in the way his muscles relaxed at the sound of her voice.

He turned around in her embrace, his vison impaired but the rest of his body still in his control, placing his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her in closer.

"Didn't know you were into thid kinda stuff," he replied, his smile giving her chills in the silhouette of the candle-lit room.

"there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Perry," she whispered back, bringing her lips up to his, placing a taunting, feather-light kiss to his mouth. She walked him to the edge of the bed, following him down as his knees buckled and he lay on his back, pulling her to lie on top of him, deepening the kiss as she straddled his waist, only a tin, bath towel sitting between them.

She let him think he was in control for a minute, even enjoying herself a little as his hands roamed down her body and his tongue began to play with hers, mimicking with his mouth what he wanted to be doing with the other parts of his body.

As much fun as she was having, she knew she had a task to complete.

His hands were now resting on her hips, splayed out so that his fingers were lightly grabbing her ass as he rocked his hips into hers softly. She covered each of his hands with her own, locking their fingers as she moved them towards the head board. Holding his left hand against the bedpost, she quickly tied it, noting that he was struggling with his right hand to stop her as she essentially took his free will in bed away.

"Not so fast," she giggled seductively, leaning down to place a sensual kiss to his lips, nipping at the bottom one while she held his free hand in her own. She pulled away, keeping their noses touching while she moved his right hand to secure it to the other bed post.

In resist, he trust his body upward into hers, struggling against the cloth as her body was flush against his in the most perfect of puzzle-piece fitting ways. Feeling the way her body lay against his, he took note of what little clothing she was wearing, the thin black tank top and shorts making the closure of their bodies even more inimate.

"This is for holding my hands hostage last week," she whispered, taking a moment to suck lightly on his ear lobe, earning from him a throaty moan. She ran her fingers lightly down his entire front, stopping only where his towel forced her to.

"Now you're going to know what it feels like to not be in control."

"We have a dark side, do we Ms. Cox?" he whispered back before she could be anything else to his compromised body.

She sat up, splaying her hands across his chest, grazing her lower half across his lap tauntingly.

"Oh, you have no idea," she replied, a sultry smile spreading across her lips. He groaned loudly, not able to hold it back, bucking against her body and the restraints.

Now was the time for her to have some fun.

She leaned back down, slowly, running her hands across his shoulders and down his arms, resting hem on his chest as she catptured his lips hungrily in her own. She paused for a moment, lingering in the soft kiss, laughing against his lips as he tried to control her in that position, but maintaining the control as she refused his pleads for access. She started out slow, her kisses long and pull of passion, sucking on his bottom lip for moments so long it made him dizzy.

Eventually, she quickened her pace, nipping softly, placing soft kisses at the corners of his lips, taunting around the edges of his stubbly chin.

She ran her tongue along his lower lip line, her hand grazing down his sides and pausing on his hips, rubbing her thumbs in tiny circles.

Finally, she gave in, pushing her tongue through his lips forcibly. As her tongue danced inside his mouth, running along his, exploring every crevice, she ran her fingers gingerly up and down his chest, leaving a hot trail across the entierty of his exposed flesh.

She moved her lips to kiss the corner of his mouth a few times, then leaving a trail of kisses along his stubbly jaw line, making her way to the skin right below his earlobe and sucking on the tender spot, smiling against his skin as he moaned in response, bucking his hips up into her once again. She placed hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking and biting as he wriggled beneath her. She stopped at the pulse point near the base of his neck where the skin met his shoulder, sucking the skin there as she traced her fingers along the barrier that the towel creatted at the base of his hips. Finding the point where he had tucked the edge of the towel in to secure it, she let her fingers slide under the towel, undoing it and letting it fall to the bed, leaving him completey exposed.

"Courteney," he moaned, as her fingers teased along his hips, dragging lightly down to draw small circles on his thighs as she felt his member twitch against her stomach.

Completely ignoring him, she continued her trail of kisses, leaving open mouthed kisses down his chest as he moaned, not being able to control himself anymore. His entire body wriggled under hers as she kept a tantalizing pace, moving slowly dow his body, her torso torturously dragging along his hardened member.

Her kisses continued, ending at his waistline. She sucked on the skin at his waist, starting from one hipbone and leading all the way across to the other, making small circles with her tongue as she did so. She giggled into his soft skin as she had to hold his hips down with her hands to keep him fron thrusting into her.

"CC, please," he moaned, his wriggling becoming more intense as she almost thought he would break free of his restraints.

At this thought, she suddenly stopped, moving to cover his body with hers once again as her lips came crashing down on his, devouring the moan that escaped his throat as her hands spread out to find his, his fingers curling around her hands as best they could. She tightened the grip that her legs had around his waist, grinding their hips together through the soft barier of her shorts.

"What do you want me to do, Matty?" she whispered seductively into his lips, finding a rythemic pace as they grinded into each other between open mouthed kisses, his tongue thrusting his way into her mouth as she allowed, giving him a small sense of peace through everything she was doing to him.

"Untie these damn things and take off this blindolf so I can flip you over and do this right," he put blatanly, thrusting upward hard as he did so, eliciting a moan from her for the first time that evening.

"No can do," she said reluctantly, wishing she could give in considering how much that one sentence had turned her on. Placing her hands gently on his hips to stop the rythm they had going which he promptly bucked against in protest- she kissed him passionately one more lingering time before snaking down his body, his hardened dick glowing in the candlelight.

Stiffling a moan and gulp, simultaneously, she took his shaft into her inty hand, and before she could do anything, his hips thrust up, a moan escaping from his throat. She grinned, moving her hand slowly, torturing him with her pace. She held him steady, her free hand resting firmly on his abdomen to keep him down. She kept that simple, slow pace, watching his face contort in completely and utter passion and enjoying every second of it.

"Court," he breathed. "Please. Just...let me.."

"Let you what baby?" she asked as he traied off.

"I need to touch you, I need to feel you," he moaned, leaning into her touch as she continued the same strikingly slow pace.

"Oh, you'll feel me alright," she relpied, her voice lowering to a husk as she removed her hand from his member. Lowering her head, she placed kisses over his inner thighs, moving slowly from one to the other as she lightly sucked on the skin.

Taking a deep breath, she took the entirety of him into her mouth, taking it deep into her throat, slicking her tongue across it, hovering for a moment before removing it from her mouth and sitting up on her knees.

She gave him a moment to catch his breath, then reached up to untue his blindfold, needing to hold his haze in triumph as she planned to leave him once again.

The look in his eyes was a pure wave of passion, of longing, of needing to feel her. It scared her for a moment, locked into his eyes as if he has a grip on her soul.

She shook from it, leaning down to kiss him one last time, his entire body wriggling beneth her as he knew what she was about to do.

"you mess with the bull, you get the horns." she said into his lips.

As she reluctantly stoop up, she heard him speak.

"Don't you even think about walking away from me Ms. Cox."

The desire in his voice sent a chill up her spine, but she smiled at him seductively, conqueringly, as she sauntered out his door, leaving him completely naked and unsatisfied, tied up to his own bed.

She slowly walked to her car door, pausing at her door to fish her key out of her pocket. As she stuck the key into her door, she saw a large shadow from the corner of her eye overcome her, her body suddenly pushed against the door as she felt his bare chest- but now cotton- covered lower half- flesh against her body. In a wave of frustration, he had broken from the bed, threw on the closet pair of boxers he could find and chased her out the door, determined to make her his. His lips met her ear.

"Open the door. Now."

"So demanding," she whispered back.

"Now," he repeated, thrusting his lower half into her back as she closed her eyes and suppresses a moan. He let his hand trickle lightly down her side, the tickling sensation pleasing as he rested his hand lightly on her hip.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing when I open the door, Matty?"

"I plan to make you mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I literally don't even know what to say here. asdfghjklkjhgfdsdfg. Rated M. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews(:

* * *

><p>At this point, Courteney's heart was racing so fast, she was afraid it would beat right out of her chest. He was standing with his body flush against her back, his right hand positioned dangerously low on her hip in a possessive grip. His breath was hot and rapid on her ear. She could feel the product of what she had created hard into her back, and the temptation to not flip around right there in the middle of the drive way and fuck him against her door was killing her. But she had to wonder. Was this another trick?<p>

Payback?

Was he going to leave her high and dry again?

"If we're not going to play nice, CC, I'm going to have to start taking control here," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"From the looks of it, Perry," she began, "you already are in control."

"You're damn right I am, babe." He replied.

That last statement, bringing them back to his front door as he all but kicked the door down, flipping her around in his arms and lifting her up into the air while she wrapped her legs around his waist in one swift motion. Waists locked, he bucked eagerly into her, moaning as he captured her lips in his own.

His lips met hers hungrily, making up for lost time. He sucked at her bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan as his hands squeezed her behind, supporting her as her feet locked at the base of his back. As he walked them briskly towards his bed, she snaked her hands behind his head; tangling her fingers in his short hair as she pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed, letting her scoot back against the pillow before edging towards her on his knees, a look of hunger and passion in his eyes. He took her cheeks in his palms and brought their faces back together, crashing his lips upon hers. His tongue begged access and she greatly obliged. Entering her mouth, drinking in her taste, stroking his tongue against hers, teasing and caressing every crevice.

As he settled himself between her legs, she let her hands roam his body, caressing from his bare shoulders down his sides, eventually coming to rest on his hips. Gripping the bare skin at the waistband of his boxers, she pulled him closer so that his exposed chest was now pulled flush against hers, her thin cotton tank top only getting in the way. He pulled away from the hot kisses he was teasing her lips with and locked into her gaze, letting his fingers trail down her shoulders, grazing along her abdomen before pausing at the hem of the shirt. She bit her lip, the touch of his fingers across her belly leaving a hot trail against her skin.

She lifted her arms above her head, watching him as he slowly pulled the garment off of her, whipping it behind his head without a care as his lips explored her newly exposed skin. He started at her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along the exposed column while his hands roamed over her rib cage, his fingers gingerly leaving a hot trail across her skin. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as he sucked at the pulse point at the base of her neck, moaning in response to the dizzying effect he was having on her nerves.

His lips continued to roam, leaving a trail of kisses along her chest, tracing his lips along the edges of her bra, taunting and teasing her as his tongue occasionally darted out against her soft skin. She arched herself into his lips, softly gripping the back of his head to bring him closer. He snaked a hand behind her, undoing the clip of her bra and tossing the cloth behind him, letting it join her shirt in the dark abyss of the room.

He took a moment to stare at her exposed body for the first time, her milky skin reflecting in the moonlight that was coming in through the window. Her every curve mesmerized him; her body was porcelain perfection, begging him to take it as his own. He reached his hands out, tracing them from her shoulders, venturing down across her breasts, and splaying across her abdomen. She sighed at his touch, loving the intimacy in which his fingers grazed over her skin.

Again he stopped, his palms splayed across her belly, fingers gently gripped at her waist.

He simply couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

In his attempt to drink in every feature of hers, she grew self-conscious, wondering why he had stopped.

"what is it?" she whispered, a hint of panic in her voice.

Startled, he blinked up at her, and noting this, he smiled.

"You're beautiful."

She covered up the red blushing onto her cheeks by grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling his body flush against hers once again, bare skin coming into contact for the first time as their lips crashed together. She moaned into his kiss at the feel of his bare chest against hers, parting his lips with her tongue to deepen the kiss. As their tongues brushed together, he lay them down so that he was now on top, straddling her with his knees on either, thin cotton shorts being their only restriction.

He began trailing kisses down her throat and chest once more, pausing to bury his face in the valley between her breasts, letting his hands venture up to cup them. He squeezed them gently before moving his mouth to cover one with his lips, sucking softly, she moaned, cupping his head closer as he nipped at the skin teasingly, his tongue darting in and out, swirling around her nipple in the most teasing of fashions. He moved to mimic his actions on her other breast, feeling her heart rate quicken against his cheeks.

He began to kiss his way down her abdomen, leaving butterfly kisses across her stomach, her belly button, and just above the line where her shorts began. He glanced up, meeting her glazed blue eyes before hooking his finger under the waistband, removing her shorts and panties simultaneously in one swift motion. He kissed the tender area of her inner thighs, teasing her as his nose swept across her core when moving from one to the other. He was teasing her, he knew it, but he wanted to hold on the control of knowing that he held her in the palm of his hands for as long as possible. Finally, he rested between her thighs, running his tongue across the entire length of her center. She bucked against him in response, her hands shooting from where they had balled into fists around the sheets, to grip the back of his head.

"Matthew," she moaned, the stroke of his tongue stealing all the air in her lungs.

He smirked against her.

He loved it when she called him Matthew.

He kissed against the tender parts of her skin, letting his tongue snake along her slit while his hands rubbed small circles along her inner thighs. She found herself thrusting her hips upward with each new motion his mouth depicted; the incredible wave of passion that had overcome her body had turned her to putty in his hands.

Suddenly, she forced his head up, pulling him back up the length of her body so he was lying on top of her again, his face centimeters from hers. Through ragged breathing from both bodies, she traced the side of his face with her fingertips gingerly, drinking in every feature of his face before pulling his parted lips to hers. Through open mouthed kisses, she flipped him over, straddling his waist and taking control; he had pleasured her enough, now it was his turn.

And besides, she owed him.

She had left him not once, but twice, after having teased him terribly. This time, she would carry through. Mimicking his earlier actions, she kissed a trail along the column of his neck. Leading her lips to his ear, she paused to suck on the sensitive lobe while running her fingers along his hard abs. He moaned as she rocked her bare bottom half across his strained erection, still constricted under his boxers, begging to be released.

She made her way down his body, leaving open mouthed kisses down his bare chest, letting her hands wander down his sides to his thighs, teasing along the inside with feather light touches. Getting down to his boxers, she placed a kiss just above the waistline before finally removing them, the tension that she had created earlier springing up as he sighed in relief.

Without hesitation, she took his hardened member into her tiny hand immediately, pumping gently up and down his shaft. He groaned deeply at her touch, instantly finding a rhythm between the motions in her hand and the thrusting of his hips. She worked him into a steady pulse, watching his face and smirking as his head leaned back against the headboard, hands gripping at the sheets.

With his eyes closed, he was shocked to suddenly feel her touch disappear, bracing himself to have to chase her out the door again. But as he opened his eyes, he caught the seductive glint in her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming when she flashed that mischievous grin at him before taking the length of his member into her mouth.

She started out slow, lazily dragging her tongue along the shaft, taking in as much as her mouth would allow- because there was no way in hell she would ever be able to fit the entire thing down her throat without first removing her gag reflex- before coming all the way back up.

As she felt his hips bucking against her in protest of her slow motions, she quickened her pace, the strong hand meeting the back of her head only helping her along as she bobbed against his thrusts. It was when she reached down to cup his balls that he had had enough.

"Courteney," he moaned huskily, ceasing his pelvic thrusts. He sat up, pulling her from between his legs so that she was now sitting in his lap, the head of his cock teasing at her entrance.

He cupped her face and they stared into each other's eyes, letting the moment of intimacy linger for just a moment. He captured her lips in a savory kiss, wrapping his arms lovingly around her shoulders as she rested her palms across his chest. After letting their lips linger for a few moments, just savoring in the taste of each other, they simultaneously pulled back. He touched his forehead to hers, gazing deep into her eyes, the passion that glazed over hers matching that of his.

"Make love to me, Matty," she whispered, fingers curling against his chest pleadingly.

Those were the only words he needed to hear.

He placed one last loving kiss to her lips before gently laying her down, making sure her head found its way to a pillow.

Gazes locked, he lowered himself down onto her.

When he entered her finally, the sexual tension and passion of the past few weeks seemed to explode from within them, both moaning in unison as he buried himself completely inside of her. He rested himself on his elbows so as not to rest the entirety of his body weight atop of her. As they found a steady rhythm, she gripped onto his shoulders, leaving nail marks in his flesh.

He thrust in and out of her, capturing her lips as they both grew closer to the edge. He pushed his tongue through her lips, mimicking in her mouth what he was doing to the lower half of her body. She gripped on to him tighter, moaning into his kisses as he quickened his pace.

As they neared their climax, he slipped a hand between them, finding her bundle of nerves and rubbing gentle, circular motions with his thumb.

"Court," he breathed, ceasing their kissing to focus on her closed eyes.

"Mhm," she moaned back, rocking her hips harder into his, searching for her release.

"Look at me, baby. I want you to look at me."

She opened her eyes, gazing passionately into his crystalline baby blues.

"Mattyyyyy," she moaned softly, becoming restless as he tantalizingly teased her, the motions in his thumb suddenly coming to a teasingly slow pace.

"What do you want me to do, CC?" he asked her huskily, his warm breath beading against her cheeks.

"Make me yours, Matty."

With those words, he grabbed her in one last searing, passionate kiss before locking their gazes as he quickened his thrusts. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, he continued the assisting motions with his thumb at her center.

They climaxed at the same time, the wave of passion spreading like wildfire, the desire dripping of their voices as they moaned each other's names upon finishing.

He slowed his thrusts, riding out their orgasm as long as they possibly could. Eventually he pulled out of her, falling softly to rest completely on top of her, kissing up her neck until he found her lips and captured them with his own. They lay there for a while, lazily drinking their fill of each other, letting the passion ride out through their lips. He caressed her cheeks with his thumb while she let her hands get lost in his matted hair, bringing him as close as physically possible.

There in that moment, tangled up in each other, was the only places in the world they ever wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they still lay awake. Her head rest on his chest with her hands resting on his abdomen; he had one arm curled around her waist while the other traced lazily up and down her arm, a peaceful motion that gave her a sense of comfort.<p>

"So does this mean our little prank war is officially over?" she asked, breaking the long silence.

"I guess it does," he replied with a chuckle. "But you know what this means now right?"

"Hmm?"

"I can come over and kiss you anytime I want."

She smiled, burying her nose into his chest, kissing him there. He shifted her, pulling her so that she was laying flush on top of him. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes as he brushed her messy hair out of her eyes, tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"I want you all to my self Ms. Cox. All mine."

"All you had to do was ask." She smiled, bringing her lips down to meet his, capturing him in a sweet kiss.

As she fell asleep that night, her head cradled in his chest, he watched her chest rise and fall in the moonlight and chuckled to himself. What had started out as a silly prank war to get her attention had resulted in him winning the girl he had been pining over for months.

He softly kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, knowing that whatever dreams he had that night would never amount to the emotions he would have waking up to her sleepy face the next morning. She was all he could ever ask for. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, or the next weeks, or months, but with her by his side as his own, he knew there would never be a dull moment.

And besides, just because they had called a "truce" on the prank war didn't mean they couldn't still have a little fun, right?


End file.
